Fantasy
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: El salió primero y al poco salí yo. No sé si era niño o un chico, guapo o feo, pero si sé que me gustaría repetir. Creo que el anonimato de la oscuridad la gente es más liberal. OneShot. Dedicación Especial a Tweekers06. Christophe POV.


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasy<strong>

Era una tarde de invierno fría y lluviosa, y no tenía demasiadas ganas de visitar clientes, me dirigí a la estación de _Monsters In Love_ para ver si podía ligar con algún chaval que me hiciese pasar un rato agradable.  
>Una vez allí, entre varias veces al servicio, hasta situarme al lado de un chico joven de muy buen ver.<br>Poco a poco fui posando mi mirada en su entrepierna, que en estado de flacidez ya tenía unas dimensiones nada normales, eso todavía me excito más.  
>Él por otro lado ni se percato de mis miradas, pues estaba interesado en otro chico que se había situado a su derecha. Eso en parte me fue bien pues no se preocupaba de mí y así yo podía continuar mirando a mis anchas.<br>El, poco a poco se la iba sacudiendo, y lentamente crecía y crecía alcanzando unas dimensiones que nunca antes había visto de un chaval joven, creo que debía medir unos 21 ó 22 cts., que al lado de mis 14 cts., era la octava maravilla.  
>Yo estaba embobado contemplándolo y soñando. Ahora mismo me arrodillaba y té hacia una mamada delante de todos para sacarte la sabia juvenil que tienes reservada.<br>Mi excitación era cada vez mayor, pues mi mente no paraba de enviar mensajes a mi polla, que ya babeaba continuamente, y mis testículos empezaban a dolerme.  
>En eso que el joven se guarda su polla dentro del pantalón se lava las manos y con un guiño al otro chaval, se van los dos juntos.<br>Y dentro de mi pienso y yo que ahora, total que decido irme pues aquí no voy a conseguir nada.  
>Me dirijo a un cine que se encuentra cerca del centro de París y que me habían comentado que aunque las películas eran normales, había ambiente y hasta un cuarto oscuro.<br>Pago mi entrada y me situó en la parte trasera del cine, poco a poco mi visión se fue adaptando a la oscuridad y me fije en el movimiento de hombres que entraban y salían de una habitación que estaba la puerta tapada con una cortina.  
>Al cabo de un rato mi curiosidad no podía más y me dirige a la estancia. Al entrar apenas se distinguía, solo una luz roja iluminaba, me situé en una esquina apoyado en la pared y espere haber que pasaba.<br>Como vi que la gente fumaba encendí un cigarro y me mantuve tranquilo, aunque ya iba súper excitado de la estación, y solo me faltaba oír e imaginar las escenas de mis vecinos, pues chupetones y suspiros eran lo que más se notaba en el ambiente.  
>Al rato se acerco una persona que se situó a mi lado, y lentamente me rozo su brazo con el mío. Como no hice ninguna intención de retirarme, fue poco a poco acercándose, y lentamente me toco la pierna subiendo hasta situar su mano en la altura de mi paquete.<br>Suavemente acariciaba mi pene por encima del pantalón que ya iba sufriendo la metamorfosis de alargar hasta llegar a su plenitud. Como no opuse resistencia a nada, me desabrocho la camisa, y empezó a acariciarme el pecho y mis pezones que empezaron a endurecerse. Todo eso sin dejar de acariciarme mi entrepierna.  
>Se acerco a mis labios y deposito un suave beso, que note y acepte con toda la ternura que me estaba dando. Tenía unos labios dulces, calientes y un aliento a café, automáticamente no dude en corresponderle y mi lengua busco desesperadamente la suya.<br>En eso estábamos que me fue bajando la cremallera del pantalón para liberar mi polla de su encierro y fue agachándose hasta llegar a su altura, empezó lamiendo desde el tronco hasta el capullo, como si estuviese deleitándose con un helado. Lame que te lame, hasta que poco a poco se lo fue introduciendo en la boca, y con la otra mano me estuvo aprisionando mis testículos.  
>Oh que deliciosamente me lo están haciendo, no sé si podré aguantar mucho, quiero retener el máximo, así que mejor pensar en otras cosas, o detenerlo. Le cogí de la cara y lo levante susurrándole al oído, <em>no aceleres tanto porque uno va estallar<em>, _pequeño rubio_.  
>Me besó y yo baje mis manos por detrás de su espalda hasta tocar su culo duro, y aprisionarlo y así acercarlo hasta mí, notando su tremenda erección que no era nada para despreciar.<p>

Le saque su polla y con mi mano empecé una masturbación lenta, la tenía muy dura y suave, él a su vez seguía mi ritmo con su cadera, todo esto no sin él dejarme de sacudírmela. Oh ya no puedo aguantar más, lo noto lo presiento, y allí va el primer trallazo, el segundo, tercero, me pongo de puntillas debido al gran orgasmo, mi respiración acelerada, todo yo me convulsiono, noto como si el corazón me fuera a salir del pecho. Nunca antes había derramado tanta leche.  
>Una vez me repuse empecé acelerando la paja a mi compañero a la vez que le iba apretado el culo, en eso que me muerde la oreja y me susurra, <em>así, así, así se gana uno la gloria, no pares, no pares, oh oh oh, me voy, me voy<em>. Y lanzo la gran eyaculación seguido de varios espasmos y respiración acelerada, me estruje, se abraza y me susurra esto es para no olvidarlo..  
>Poco a poco nos fuimos calmando y componiéndonos, pero antes de salir de la habitación, no dimos un apasionado beso de despedida.<br>El salió primero y al poco salí yo. No sé si era niño o un chico, guapo o feo, pero si sé que me gustaría repetir. Creo que el anonimato de la oscuridad la gente es más liberal.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Tercer OneShot por San Valentín!


End file.
